Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Eviolite Extra: Transwa's Past!
by SnivyPro18
Summary: Team Hydrofire was once a legendary team before a tragic event took the leader's life. Transwa looks back on the day the team was disband, and his own past. A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon one-shot.-OCs and idea pitched by fercavas AKA ancient wisdom.


**Transwa's past:**

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey everybody, I've been thinking it's time to start a one-shot request made by "fercavas AKA ancient wisdom" on the concept of his oc's: Transwa, Gressa, Soul, and Riley. This is one of three one shots if all goes well. Sorry if this one-shot isn't great, I'm new at requests.**

* * *

**Flashback (one year ago):**

"Flamenezo no!" I screamed at the chandelure in front of me who had just taken an incredibly dangerous attack that was meant for my brother and I. "That's it!" I shout as I bound past him in route to take down our attacker. As I was running, water began to circle around me as my signature move, aqua jet, was begining to take form. "Take this!" I shouted as I rammed into our enemy, a strange hooded pokemon, and sent him crashing into a tree. Then, as if he had never made impact, he landed on his feet.

**O**

"Ugh, foolish little buizel, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into, but no matter. My job here is done, and soon, the legendary Team Hydrofire along with it's fool of a leader will be no more. Tsk, tsk, tsk my dear Flamenezo. You appear to be too heroic for your own good, and your team shall still take the fall!" He said in a crazily wicked tone and a horrifically evil laugh. "See you around, I'm afraid I have other things to attend to. My own arch enemies are expecting a visit." He said maliciously as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**O**

"Ugh, get back here coward!" I shouted out to no one. "He got away..." I said to myself in disbelief.

**O**

"Don't fret over him my friend, he's not worth it." Said Flamenezo. I hurried over to him after snapping out of my shock, Dewaqueba, my brother, followed suit. "Listen, I am afraid that th-this is it for me, you must listen to this. Shade must be stopped. You need to find some friends of mine, their names are Ella and Shard Grace. I'm afraid I do not know of a their current location, but my advice is to head for P-Pokémon square. There you should find their daughters, Ally and Eve. They may, in time, lead you to Ella and Shard, but remember, you must protect them at all costs, for my sake." He said before going into a coughing fit. "Flamenezo!" I shouted, knowing the unthinkable was about to happen.

* * *

(fade out of flashback)

**O**

Team Eviolite Base, Tranwa's POV:

I sat on a chair in our team base, staring at a badge, bringing back terrible memories. This badge, had in fact belonged to my deceased friend Flamenezo before he had died tragically. All I had on my mind was this and a lingering request from a friend. Suddenly, Soul, Riley, and Gressa walked in, well, except for Soul with the whole "floating" thing. "Hey Transwa, what's going on with you? You seem distant." Said Gressa as she walked up to me.

**O**

"Huh, oh, h-hi G-Gressa. Um...i-it's nothing really." I said to her in a rather embarrassed tone, blushing all the way. She didn't look very convinced. "Are you sure? You can tell me anything you know, I don't bite." She said with a cute laugh, making me blush even more. I then shook it off. "Alright fine. I've just been thinking a lot about my past lately. It's a long story." I said to her, not wanting to delve into it.

**O**

Gressa just looked around. "Looks like I have time. Who says I don't like long stories hmmm?" She asked me with a smirk. "Uhh...oh alright. I'll tell you. Just quit trying to embarrass me. I said with a nervous laugh while I rubbed the back of my neck. "Ok, so it happened a year before I met you..."

* * *

**(Fade to flashback):**

"Come on Transwa, get up!" Shouted Dewaqueba as he tried getting me up to no avail. I just grunted and turned over. "Don't make me water gun you, we've got a very important mission today." He told me in a commanding voice. I loved how serious my brother could pretend to be even though he was the most unfocused individual I knew. "Ugh, alright, fine, but don't yell at me when I miss-aim an attack and hit you out of exhaustion." I warned him sarcastically.

**O**

"Ugh, please. You do that anyway." He said with a sigh. "Anyway, Flamenezo just went out to get suppliesand he told me to wake you up and inform you about the mission. Flamenezo had a habit of getting up before any of us and going out to grab a mission. He never seemed to be around to explain it. "Ok, so strange things have been happening around Aspera Forest, our client mentions seeing a mysterious figure sneaking around the area and creating unrest amongst it's populace . Other witnesses mentioned strange clouds of smoke and mysterious floating objects." He explained as he read the piece of parchment the details of the mission were written on.

**O**

"Well, that's certainly not the usual type of mission we take on. Why would Flamenezo choose this?" I asked my brother. "Ugh, who knows." He replied. Flamenezo was a great leader, but he was always a little strange. He doesn't even stay in the same room or area for more than an hour without becoming paranoid, but he was nevertheless a kind pokémon who genuinely wanted to help others in need. Nobody really knows where he came from though. He never tells anyone anything personal like that.

**O**

"Ok guys, I've bought many reviver seeds and oran berries. We didn't need much food so I guess you could say that was money well saved!" Said Flamenezo enthusiastically. "Ok...um so are we going to go or what?" I asked him. He just simply shrugged, or as much of a shrug as a chandelure could do having no shoulders. "Why must you be so impatient? Life is too short to always be living in the fast lane. Besides, a mission like this will more than often turn into an all night stakeout search and trust me, those are never very restful. You should just relax while I pack our bags. Not all of us are nocturnal you know." He said pointedly at us with a slight chuckle before getting to work on the supplies.

**O**

I just sighed. After about half an hour, we finally decided to head out. We lived and operated in a place known as Purity Reach.

* * *

**(End of flashback)**

"Purity Reach? Where's that?" Said Gressa, interrupting. "Huh, oh, well it's an island just near Blizzard Island, strangely, it's moderately warm there. The island get's it's name from the pure water it has along it's shoreline, unlike most of the ocean which has salt water. I believe Austin and Ally went there on a date once, but being as they aren't here that doesn't really help much." I explained to her. "Oh ok, well that's all I wanted to know, continue please." She told me. I just put on a confused expression, wondering as to why she asked me that but soon let it go and continued. "So anyway, we continued on our way to Aspera Forest..."

* * *

**(Flashback continued)**

"So why did you choose this mission anyway?" I asked Flamenezo as we were making our way over to Aspera Forest. "Huh? Why not? I just thought it would be a great change of pace, that's all." He said with a carefree tone. "Oh ok, well who are we supposed to be meeting?" I asked him. "Oh, an old friend of mine. His name is Wigglytuff, a quite famous guild master from the mainland. He's been attracted to this island by the strange anomalies that have been taking place here." He explained to me. Lately, there have been strange storms and weather patterns. Most people believed it was a natural occurrence, but some remained skeptical.

**O**

"Wigglytuff? You know him?" I asked quite curiously, having wanted to train at his guild for years. "Yeah, let's just say I helped him a while before I met you. Haha, the guy mistook me for an outlaw and attacked me while the real culprit got away." He chuckled. "We had to team up just to find him again. The guy may be a little eccentric, but he's a surprisingly strong fighter. He's supposedly feared by many outlaws, so they try to keep away from him, often framing other rescuers or explorers to put him off their trail. I just so happened to be one of those rescuers." He continued. After a while, we came upon a big pink pokémon with huge ears and an almost overenthusiastic smile.

**O**

"Hello friendly friend, nice to see you again!" Said the pokémon, who I assumed was Wigglytuff. "Ahh, great to see you Wigglytuff, I see you're still as active as ever." Replied Flamenezo with a laugh. "By the way, this is Transwa and Dewaqueba." Said Flamenezo, indicating us. "Oh, nice to meet you two! It's always nice to meet new friends isn't it?" He asked us. My brother and I just nodded. Somehow, I didn't expect Wigglytuff to be so friendly, despite what Flamenezo had said about him.

**O**

"So where did you last see the strange pokémon lurking around?" I asked him, ready to get on with the mission. Little did I know how dangerous this mission was going to get. "Oh, well, I usually spot him around the center of the forest, but he rarely shows himself." Said Wigglytuff with a serious tone that didn't really seem to fit his personality. "Now off you go then, I have an exploration team to brief on the situation, but I might be able to slip away and catch up." He said with a smile before walking off. I just chuckled.

**O**

We then set off for the center of the forest. After a while of walking, I began to get paranoid. "Hey guys, do you feel like we're being watched?" I asked them feeling a little paranoid. They were about to reply before we heard a laugh followed by a strange voice. "Well, well, well. At least one of your teammates has the sense to recognize danger Flamenezo." These words reverberated around the area before a cloud of purple smoke appeared in front of us. After the smoke dissipated, a figure covered in a black robe where it had once been.

**O**

I heard Flamenezo say something angrily under his breath, "Shade". (Who is shade?) I thought. The figure, who I assumed was Shade, spoke again. "How nice it is to see you, well, at least for me!" He said before laughing evilly. "What do you want Shade!" Flamenezo demanded. I had never really seen him mad. "To get rid of you of course. What? Did you expect me to just create a bunch of commotion here for nothing?" He asked creepily.

**O**

"You were the one causing problems here?" Said Flamenezo in shock. "Quite so, and I see you have completely fallen for my trap. Better get ready." Said Shade before he charged up what I thought was a shadow ball and threw it at Flamenezo, only for him to disappear a appear a few feet away. Flamenezo then launched a flamethrower at him. The attack made contact, only to be canceled out completely. "Oh come on, you can do better than that, but no matter. Either it'll be you, or I'll just have to settle for them." He said in regard to us. He then charged up a powerful looking attack that I didn't recognize. He then fired the attack straight at us, but right before it hit us, Flamenezo shielded us from the attack.

* * *

**(End of Flashback)**

"The attack was, of course, deadly, as we soon figured out. He then fled like a coward." I said to Gressa. "Flamenezo died the next day at the hospital." I said looking down as I finished my story.

**O**

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I made you tell me." Apologized Gressa. I sighed. "It's ok, better to get it off my chest I guess." I told her with a slight laugh. "Anyway, so news got around that we, my brother and I, had decided to disband the team and we left for Pokémon Square as instructed by Flamenezo before he died. Strangely, he also told us that we had to find Ally and Eve. At least I know where they are." I explained.

**O**

"What happened to your brother?" Asked Gressa."I don't know, he just disappeared." I replied. "I then met you and we ended up here." I concluded. "Oh, well thanks for telling me. I know it's got to be hard to talk about that." Said Gressa sympathetically. "Your welcome I guess..." I replied.

**O**

We then entered an moment of awkward silence. Gressa just looked at me, probably wondering what to say. Finally, she spoke up. "Hey, do you want to come with me to the café that just opened up?" She asked me. That caught me off guard. "Huh, you mean like on a...date?" I asked sheepishly, a blush upon my face. "Of course, what did you think I meant?" She asked me. I just sat there looking shocked. After a while, she just laughed cutely. "Just come on!" She said with a smile as she grabbed my paw and half dragged me outside.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**So how did you like it? Please continue to read and review and in the mean time, I will begin working on chapter two of my sequel. Thanks for reading!**

O

**Austin: Wow, he finally wrote a one shot.**

**Me: Hey! Don't make me erase you!**

**Ally: What? Ok that's it! *begins to chase me around house***

O

**Ally: You don't mess with Austin!**

**Austin: *sigh* I guess I'll just say the sign off. See you guys later. Special thanks to fercarvas AKA ancient wisdom for the OCs. **

* * *

**Visions of love through the eyes of a snivy. SnivyPro18...**


End file.
